


Illustrations for Grounds For Divorce

by Kaled67



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaled67/pseuds/Kaled67
Summary: Some illustrations for Grounds For Divorce and Star Wars Big Bang 2018!





	Illustrations for Grounds For Divorce

“Anakin,” she said, “Can you tell me how we met?”

He laughed; it sounded a little sheepish. “Well, it’s a bit…I mean, you were my professor in university, and…”

Obi-Wan groaned. Even she remembered the rules surrounding students and teachers dating. “Please tell me I did not sleep with a student.”

"The restaurant was called The Star of Caamas, and served traditional food from the planet. It was busy, but the name ‘Alana Silver’ got a nod and a smile, and direction over to a small table for two where someone was already waiting.

She was young, younger than Obi-Wan had imagined, and a Togruta. Dressed in a smart but nondescript dress, she was fiddling nervously with her napkin as Obi-Wan approached. She did not, in any way shape or form, look like a threat.

“Hello,” Obi-Wan said when she reached the table, because it seemed the only thing she could say.

Ahsoka didn’t jump; Obi-Wan wondered if she’d noticed her approaching before, but hadn’t looked up. The expression on her face was curious when she did; one part wary, one part longing. “Master Kenobi,” she said softly."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my utterly inconsistent art style! Now, go check out the original fic if you haven't already :)


End file.
